


With Good Luck Like This Who Needs Bad Luck?

by Purpli



Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, please help me i dont know how to write soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Makoto Naegi has finally found his soulmate.Unfortunately, his soulmate is a Remnant of Despair.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya (it's just kinda there)
Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	With Good Luck Like This Who Needs Bad Luck?

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Soulmate AU

Makoto Naegi had always wondered about his soulmate. The initials “I K” left a lot to the imagination.

When he had entered Hope’s Peak Academy before the Tragedy, he asked two of his classmates if they were his soulmates.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru informed him that the initials were first name and last name and Leon Kuwata told him that the first initial was an I and not an L.

But now both Kiyotaka and Leon were dead and Makoto was the Ultimate Hope, not the Ultimate Lucky Student.

“Makoto,” Kyoko said, interrupting his train of thoughts. “You’re staring at your wrist again.”

“I can’t help it,” Makoto said, still staring at his wrist. “I’m worried that I’ll never meet my soulmate…”

“You’ve defeated Junko Enoshima and you’re worried about not meeting your soulmate?” Kyoko asked. “Comparing the odds, meeting your soulmate is inevitable.”

“Still,” Makoto said. “Isn’t it normal to feel a little worried?”

“What, are you worried they won’t like you?” Kyoko asked. “If you haven’t noticed yet, you’re practically a celebrity.”

“Well I won’t be, not for long,” Makoto said. “Not after we capture the last remnant and begin the Neo World Program.”

“Hm,” Kyoko said. “Worried that your soulmate is part of the Future Foundation?”

“No,” Makoto said. “I’m just… a bit unsure.”

“Things happen for a reason, Makoto,” Kyoko said. “You’ll meet your soulmate in no time, that I can promise you.”

“You’re right,” Makoto replied. “I’m sorry for acting so weird, I just can’t help but feel nervous about our plan.”

“It’ll succeed,” Makoto continued. “I’m just not so sure the outcome for me will end so well…”

“So that’s your real concern,” Kyoko said. “You’re afraid you’ll be executed by the Future Foundation.”

“We are committing treason, right?” Makoto said. “It’s only natural that they’d go after us for that…”

“Perhaps we should worry about catching the last remnant first,” Kyoko said. “Izuru Kamukura is going to be a tricky one.”

“One step at a time,” Makoto said. “Do we have any intel on where he might be?”

“Surprisingly? Yes,” Kyoko said as she explained everything they had on Izuru.

Now Makoto was in front of Hope’s Peak Academy, a place he thought he’d never be again.

Besides him Kyoko stood, looking neutral as ever.

“I’m going to go in alone,” Makoto told her. “It’s probably safer if only one of us goes in.”

“Alright,” Kyoko said. “Be sure to come out in one piece.”

Makoto nodded. Kyoko’s words were less than comforting but there was no reason to show that.

Entering Hope’s Peak Academy made Makoto feel like a teenager once again. He knew he was out of his element, but he refused to show it.

The school was rundown and the air felt stale. He supposed it was only natural that the school would lose all of it’s prestige.

Makoto cautiously walked around the school, deciding the first place he’d check would be his old dorm.

Unsurprisingly Izuru wasn’t there.

Makoto went upstairs very slowly, remembering his days in the killing game.

_ Maybe he’s in the library _ , Makoto thought.  _ I mean, that’s where Byakuya spent all his time, right? _

Makoto entered the library and he immediately felt that he was being watched. Fear filled his system, but looking around Izuru was nowhere to be found.

“Izuru Kamukura…?” Makoto questioned loudly, as he slowly crept through the library.

While Makoto was turned around, looking at the dusty books in the library, Izuru Kamukura opened the library’s archive door and stared boredly at him.

Makoto turned around after looking at the bookshelf, when he noticed Izuru staring at him.

Makoto screamed out of pure instinct as Izuru’s red eyes tracked him.

“I-izuru Kamukura…!” Makoto stammered. “You’re here…!”

“Yes,” Izuru answered. “Are you always this oblivious?”

“Huh…?” Makoto said. “You just surprised me…”

“That isn’t hard,” Izuru said. “How boring.”

“A-anyways…!” Makoto said, trying to regain some of his composure. “I have a proposition for you, Izuru Kamukura.”

“Is this about the Neo World Program?” Izuru asked.

“H-huh…? How do you know about that…?!” Makoto asked, practically yelling. If Izuru knew, could the Future Foundation know as well?

“You aren’t very good at keeping secrets,” Izuru explained.

Makoto stared blankly, not knowing what to do about Izuru.

“I suppose I am interested,” Izuru said. “It would be an interesting spectacle, your hope and Junko Enoshima’s despair.”

“But that’s already happened!” Makoto said. “And we’re hoping to reform you guys, not have you become  _ worse _ remnants!”

“How can you say that we’re not already ‘happy’?” Izuru asked. “Is your ‘hope’ deciding the fates of others because it fits your own whims?”

“No…!” Makoto said. “But being in despair can’t be any better than your previous lives…!”

“You make a lot of assumptions for the Ultimate Hope,” Izuru said. “How boring.”

“Aren’t you the ‘Ultimate Hope’ too…?” Makoto asked. “You can’t want this for yourself and the other remnants…”

“You and I are very different, Makoto Naegi,” Izuru said.

“Still,” Makoto prodded. “You have to want a better future than what you have, right?”

“And you believe you could give me that?” Izuru asked. “How boring, once again.”

“Aren’t you even interested in meeting your soulmate?” Makoto asked. “I mean, no offense, but would they want to meet you as you are currently?”

“Soulmates?” Izuru asked. “Why would anyone bother with those?”

“Apparently,” Makoto began. “Your soulmate is supposed to make your life interesting. It’s something worth hoping for.”

“So you’re forced to rely on someone else for entertainment?” Izuru asked.

“It’s probably not as bad as it sounds,” Makoto said. “At least Byakuya and Kyoko make it seem interesting…”

“So you don’t know your own soulmate, then?” Izuru asked.

“Yeah,” Makoto admitted. “I’ve been too busy to search for my soulmate anyways…”

“I suppose it would make sense for someone like you to be dense about it then,” Izuru said.

“H-huh…?” Makoto asked. “Dense about what…?”

“Then you are,” Izuru said. “How about we do a ‘trade’, if you figure out who your soulmate is then I will come with you.”

“What…? You can’t just expect me to figure it out right now…!” Makoto yelled. 

“Is this where your hope ends?” Izuru asked. “How boring.”

Makoto frowned and looked at his wrist dejectedly, the initials “I K” still stared back at him.

_ No… _ Makoto thought.  _ That doesn’t stand for what I think it does, right…? _

“Hey, uh,” Makoto began. “Can I look at your wrist for a second…?”

Izuru stared blankly, slowly moving his suit to show his wrist.

The initials on Izuru’s wrist were “M N”.

_ Those initials… no… _ Makoto thought.  _ It can’t be… right?! _

“My soulmate…” Makoto began, shakily. “My soulmate is you, Izuru Kamukura, isn’t it?”

“Correct,” Izuru said. “It seems that we are soulmates, Makoto Naegi.”

“You knew that the whole time, didn’t you…?”

“Obviously,” Izuru said. “It would be unrealistic for you to assume otherwise.”

Makoto could only stare at Izuru, not knowing if he should be angry or happy.

“Ugh…” Makoto said. “What am I going to do about the Neo World Program?” 

“I agreed to come if you guessed your soulmate,” Izuru said. “You guessed your soulmate correctly.”

“Alright,” Makoto said. “Then, please follow me…”

Makoto led Izuru to outside Hope’s Peak Academy where Kyoko was waiting.

“You’ve succeeded, then?” Kyoko asked as she saw Izuru trailing after Makoto.

“Yep!” Makoto said, cheerfully. “I think we can finally save the remnants!”

“How interesting,” Izuru noted.

Things did not work out the way Makoto had planned.

Izuru had implanted Junko’s AI into the Neo World Program rendering them powerless. Makoto couldn’t help but feel betrayed, but he knew he had to stay determined.

_ It’ll all work out in the end,  _ Makoto thought.  _ It just has to! _

When it was all over, five survivors woke up from their pods and the rest laid dormant. Alter Ego had already confirmed that they weren’t in comas, and that was better than nothing.

Makoto waited excitedly for Hajime’s release.

“Hajime,” Makoto said, as Hajime’s pod opened up. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Makoto…?” Hajime echoed. “You’re okay…?”

“Huh…?” Makoto asked. “Of course I’m fine…!”

“That’s reassuring,” Izuru said. 

“H-huh…? Izuru, you’re here too…?” Makoto asked.

“Of course we’re both here,” Izuru said. “We are both your soulmates, Makoto Naegi.”

Kyoko walked past, checking the other pods. “I suppose things did work out for you, didn’t they, Makoto?”

“Two… soulmates…?” Makoto echoed. “Is that… even possible…?”

“Makoto…?!” Hajime yelled. “Are you okay…?”

“I didn’t think…” Makoto said.

“He’s just shocked,” Izuru commented. “For an ‘Ultimate Hope’ his optimism is surprisingly low.”

“H-hey…!” Makoto said. “It’s just unrealistic to expect to get two soulmates…!” 

“How boring,” Izuru said. “You should learn to set your expectations higher.”

“You don’t get to insult him!” Hajime defended.

“Tch,” Byakuya commented. “Of course Makoto would have a soulmate so utterly annoying.”

“Are you finally growing a heart?” Kyoko asked. “Could you be worried about Makoto, for once?”

“As if,” Byakuya said. “You’re lucky we’re soulmates, that is the only reason I deal with you.”

Makoto smiled, as his soulmates and friends bickered. Soon he’d have to face the consequences for betraying the Future Foundation, but for now there was peace.

Makoto could live with whatever the Future Foundation had planned for him, he was happy right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, soulmates AUs fucking suck to write.
> 
> Anyways, this is my humble addition to Kamuegi week. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (My beta reader/editor is forcing me to say that canonically: Leon x Hiyoko is a ship here, you can ignore it if you like since it will never be mentioned but it will haunt you forever.)


End file.
